Candy Crush Creepy Pasta - The Cursed Game
by joshman501
Summary: One day, a boy downloads a cursed copy of Candy Crush from the app store. He is then forced to play it, as he fights for his life... If he looses, he may loose his soul to the game like others before him... Enjoy!


Candy Crush Creepy Pasta -

The Cursed Game

(Creepypasta)

One day, at 8:45 pm, I was at home totally alone, because my parents went out dining for they're anniversary. My brother was also gone, and my sister was working, so I decided to check my Facebook page.

I had one request, but It was only a message with an Invitation to play "Candy Crush: Saga". I decided to reject this invite because that game did not interest me. So, after some more browsing, I powered the computer down, and went to sleep.

The next day at school, I had a strange curiosity for this game. Everyone was talking about this game, telling me that it was great and addictive, so I decided to try to download it on my smartphone.

I searched for the Game on the App Store, and I clicked on the first one I saw. It was weird though, and it definitely was not the classic Candy Crush game. According to the description, it was a version that improved the CREATORS "Candy Crush".

I decided to download it, but when I clicked it, I felt a chill run down my spine. For a moment I thought about canceling the download and turning off my Android, but I decided to ignore it.

That was a big mistake ...

After school was over, I went home, and I sat in my computer chair to play it. While it was loading, I noticed a man who had long legs, blue pants, white skin,

orange hair, and a red vest, but the expression he had was evil, almost demonic...

The next person I saw was the princess. Her gaze was blank, and it showed despair and fear ...

I'll never forget that face, and in the background, I saw images of bodies with broken heads. They're faces easily distinguished the pain and torment they experienced until the moment of death.

It was grim, but I thought it was just a creepy Halloween mod and I clicked a button that said "Play"...

The Game will start here ...

"Where did I put it ALL

Stranger?" Said the tall man. Then, Instead of going straight to the game, he put himself in a black screen, and in white letters it said: "Make sure you get cozy, because once you start this trip, there's no going back..."

I was intrigued, and curious, so I clicked continue.

There were only 4 Levels, which was weird, because I was told That Candy Crush had more than 900 levels... Maybe you unlock more as you play, I thought.

As I started playing, I was doing great. I burst the candies, and did the combos to achieve the level, but the candies were replaced with human heads, and I had to hear busting heads the whole time.

Each head burst spilling juice, combined with blood, and brain matter, accompanied by the agonizing cries of pain. Once I beat the level, it played a loud distorted version of the Candy Crush theme song.

My Heart nearly stopped when I had to hear this morbid melody, and my volume keys didn't work.

After finally beating the First Level, another Message popped up: "Congratulations! Pass a round, and you'll see What Happens."

It got a little more difficult when Level 2 appeared, but I got 100,000 Points in just 3 minutes, and I passed it.

A Message glitched onto the screen: "For every life, a part of It will be detached from yourself, and your Body".

I was sure this message was totally illogical, and I took it as an odd joke, and nothing more.

In the next level, I had to burst all of the heads again, and they had the same effect as the last heads. Whenever I combined the special heads, there was a sickening burst of blood, as multiple heads bursted open.

The insane Mix of juices and guts accompanied by the horrible cries of agony made me sick, and after all that, I failed, and I a message appeared: "You were warned ... "

I suddenly felt horrible pain, in my Left abdomen, and as I my nose started to bleed, another message appeared: "Do not bother going to the hospital, and do not leave your house. That terminates the game"...

Then It said that I had to try again, but this time I passed the level. I felt exhausted, and sick, but I pressed on.

Entering the Third Level Screen, I saw intense red color, accompanied by more Screams of agony. Then the Screen Background changed to black again, and it told me to collect the "ingredients".

I knew what to expect though, and it wouldn't surprise me if the Ingredients were grotesque and morbid looking body parts.

I was now preparing myself mentally to see what kind of "Ingredients" I would have to collect... Then sure enough, when the game started, I had to bring human eyes to the bottom to be collected.

They we're incredibly detailed though, and they moved realistically, while twitching around... It was a morbid level, and I lost again.

Once I lost, I felt a pain in my legs... as if they were being slowly cut off... It was an indescribable pain... I reached down and felt around, but there was some invisible force, slowly cutting my legs off, and I was powerless to stop it.

I had to hurry up and beat the game though, because blood started running down my legs, pooling up on the floor. I started to feel dizzy, but I had to continue with the Game, and it was life or death now!

I clicked the try again button, and started level 3 over. I started Lowering Ingredients, even with all the pain of my wounds and blood staining The rug. I crushed the heads and mixed and matched them while bring the eyes to the bottom of the level.

I could have sworn that some of the faces looked familiar though, and it seemed like a few called out my name, but I was in too much pain to notice...I had to quickly and safely rush through the level before total blood loss...

I made my best effort, and I eventually beat the level, but another message appeared. Another damn message:

"Good fight, but still ... It is lonely in this Level ... You loose faith in your pathetic

life, but YOU LIKE THAT right?

FINISH With Your Suffering! You do hate your life, and have often thought about suicide, which would end your problems with a sweet bullet. Your conscious won't allow it though, so I'll be the deciding factor...

Beat this next level or die, and spend eternity in this game as an expendable game piece like the others you have seen here. Goodluck...

That message terrified me, but I clicked continue, and It appeared... It was the LAST level, and I knew I had to play like never before. I burst the heads, and got the combos, but the last blocks were clotted blood, and they were difficult to break. My stress level increased, and the pain was killing me. After fighting through the level, with 3 turns left, I beat it, and went unconscious from blood loss. Everything after that was a blur...

When I woke up, I was in the hospital, and I asked the doctor what happened. She told me that I showed up here on the doorstep with internal bleeding, and self inflicted leg wounds. When I tried to tell her my experience nobody wanted to believe me, and they called me crazy.

Eventually I was taken to an asylum, and locked in a padded room until I recovered. As I lie in my cell, I look up at the padded ceiling, thinking about the horrors of that awful game... I thought about the screaming heads, and how each one had a different face...and a few familiar faces...

... I can still hear the scratchy game music playing in my head accompanied by the screams of the heads...

2 years later, I was released from the asylum, and my mom picked me up, and gave me a brand new smart phone. Everything's going to be okay now son, now that your back home.

As I turned on the phone, a notification appeared in the status bar...

"You now have full lives! Tap here to continue your Saga..."


End file.
